The Lives of High Schoolers 2
by DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru
Summary: Sequel. Elsa is still dealing with being the adult. Tinkerbell is still searching for herself while her heart heals. Rapunzel's boyfriend says he's going to straighten his act. Belle is the new girl in town. Anna is trying to get over her first love and to trust again. Tiana works hard and is starting to forget what fun life can be.
1. Belle: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Belle: Chapter 1

Being the new girl was terrifying. I had to learn my way around a new place and new people. I had to adjust. I missed my old friends and my boyfriend. But I couldn't go back. I was here now. I wasn't even mad at my dad for moving the two of us. I wasn't capable of staying mad at him, never had been.

I picked a seat next to a girl who looked nice. She had brown hair set in a bun and an open sketch book in front of her. She was drawing a bird that looked so realistic, I could've sworn it was going to fly off the page. She looked at me and gave a smile.

"You must be new here. I'm Jane Porter," she said, sticking out her hand. I shook her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you Jane. I'm Belle," I said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Belle," Jane said. I had the feeling this girl and I were going to be good friends.

Later at lunch, Jane let me sit with her. I found out that we had a lot in common. We both enjoyed tea and books. Also, we were close to our fathers and had the same favorite color.

"So tell me Belle, what's life like where you're from?" Jane asked.

"Well, it's a lot like here. Small town life. I only had a couple of friends. My boyfriend Adam is the one I miss the most," I said. She smiled a bit.

"Maybe it'll help to talk about him?" she suggested. So I told her all about him. I found Jane to be a great listener and my newest friend. In fact, because of her, my first day was going just fine.

That was, until my last class when I met him. His name was Gaston.

"Hey there, Babe," he said to me when I had walked in. I had ignored him but he didn't take the hint. He hit on me for the rest of the hour. When it ended, I simply looked at him and said, "oh how uninteresting you've made this hour." After that I got up and left.


	2. Anna: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Anna: Chapter 1

I ate quickly that morning and rushed Elsa out the door. I couldn't wait to see Hans.

"Calm down," Elsa laughed, "he'll still be there when we get there."

"I wanna surprise him and be early," I said.

"Alright, alright," Elsa said. I could tell she didn't like Hans, but I wasn't going to give up. I knew he'd grow on her. That someday she'd find a guy too and the four of us would be a happy family. We got into the car and Elsa started off.

"What do you even like about him so much?" Elsa asked me.

"Everything!" I said and it was true. Everything I found out about him I liked. He was flawless and so very amazing.

"You barely know anything," Elsa insisted. I crossed my arms. She was going to lecture me about it again.

"I know enough," I said, looking out the window.

"Anna, don't pout," Elsa said. She parked the car and I jumped out. Elsa followed behind me as I headed to the school. I walked in and froze. My bag dropped from my arm. My eyes widened in disbelief and my heart stopped beating. And then I broke.

"Hans?" I said quietly. He was standing there and flirting with some girl. It was as if I didn't exist. Hans heard his name and looked over. He got as wide eyed as me.

"Anna," he said. The girl glanced at me and walked off.

"What...why..." I couldn't even managed a sentence. I was shattering and I could feel it. I wanted to scream, to put him in his placed. I wanted to cry and fall to the floor. I wanted to unsee what I had seen. I wanted to not exist at all.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," Hans said. He reached out to touch me and I wouldn't let him. Elsa marched up.

"What in the world?! You-you horrible disgrace of a boy!" she yelled. Hans started to back up.

"Elsa, no need to get mad!" he tried to calm her and failed. I heard a crack as her fist connected with his nose. I saw blood starting to drip from his nose as he ran away. Elsa turned to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. I shook my head and she pulled me into her arms. "Let's take you home," she decided. I just stood there. My mind felt like it was shutting down. I was broken, in a million pieces. Yet I was still awake, still aware of my sister taking me home.


	3. Elsa: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Elsa: Chapter 1

I was angry and concerned all at once. I was angry at Hans for being such an idiot. I was angry at myself for not being able to protect Anna against him. But I was concerned about Anna.

I had taken her home and put on a movie. I had grabbed her favorite blanket, made her hot chocolate and some snacks. I had also sat our favorite toy as kids by her. It was a snowman we called Olaf. He was best for giving hugs when they were needed. Currently, Anna was squeezing him to her with silent tears going down her cheeks. Her blanket was wrapped tightly around her and she had barely touched her hot chocolate or snacks. She was staring at the screen wordlessly. I didn't know what else to do or say.

I sat by her and made sure she knew I was there for her. Anna hadn't said a word since we left the school and I was ready to cry myself. I kept wishing that our parents were still there. They'd know what to do. They'd know what Anna needed. I didn't. I had never gotten my heart broken. I just knew that Anna was in pain.

"Elsa," Anna whispered. I almost jumped.

"Yes Anna?" I asked.

"Do you think you broke his nose?" she asked. I was startled by the sudden question. I thought back on what had happened.

"I'm sure I did," I said and I really was sure that Hans now had a broken nose.

"Good," she whispered. She looked at me, "could I have some frozen yogurt?" I nodded and went to get it for her. I was glad she was talking and that I had done something right in her eyes but breaking that boy's nose.


	4. Tinkerbell: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Tinkerbell: Chapter 1

I got a good long look in the mirror. I was checking for any signs that I had cried. When I was satisfied that I looked normal enough, I headed downstairs. I was determined to keep my head up today. Peter didn't need to see how he had broken me. He didn't need know that my entire world had fallen apart.

"Hey," I was greeted by Peri's gentle voice when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi," I said, a little breathless. I had been in such a big fight with her the other day, yet there was no sign of anger on her. Just worry.

"I was told about what happened...how Peter...you know," Peri said.

"Yeah. I guess you told me so huh? How it was a waste to change myself?" I asked.

"I did, but I hate it. He should've liked you for you though. He's got to have something wrong with him," she said. I laughed. She smiled.

"Come on, let's go," I said. Peri and I linked arms and went to school.

In my science class, I was sure to keep my head high. But I could barely look at Peter. When I sat down, he looked right at me. My stomach dropped and I wanted to run away.

"Um, Tink, about the other day," Peter started but I interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about it. There's no reason to. I'm over it already," I said. The last part stung me was a complete lie and I knew it. It still hurt and I knew most of me was still in love with him.

"Oh ok. Good," Peter said. He didn't look at me again for awhile.


	5. Rapunzel: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Rapunzel: Chapter 1

My artpad was open in front of me. The page was blank and I twirled my pencil in my hands. I felt the deep urge to draw, but nothing was coming to me. I sighed. I only had a few minutes left of lunch and I hadn't even started something.

"Nothing yet Sugar?" Tiana asked me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Something will come to ya," she reassured me.

"Thanks," I said. I had already turned in my art project for the completion going on. Now I was working on something to cheer up my friend, Tink. But I was still getting to know her, and I didn't know what to draw. Suddenly it came to me. I grabbed my phone and walked over to Tink and her sister, Peri.

"Could I take a picture of you guys?" I asked.

"Um, sure," Tink said. Peri nodded. They posed together and I took their picture.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Peri said. I walked back over to my spot and sat down, looking at the picture satisfied.

"What are you thinking?" Tiana asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"I have an idea for a picture," I said with a smile.


	6. Tiana: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Tiana: Chapter 1

I put on my work uniform not long after I got home from school. I work everyday at a local diner after school and on Saturdays. I put every penny I made into my savings. Someday I'd use to go to culinary college and open a restaurant after that. It was my dream and I had worked towards it a long time and I'd keep at it until it was reached.

My friends always told me I needed to relax. That it was okay to have fun. But sometimes I saw that fun wasn't always good. I had seen the trouble Flynn had caused Rapunzel with his brand of fun. I had seen people hurt when the fun ended. I didn't need fun, I needed work.

At the diner I worked a short shift. It was as long as the boss would let me work on a school day with school tomorrow. It was as I was leaving that I saw him for the first time. I knew nothing about him, except that he was annoying.

"Hey there babe," he said. A big grin showing off perfectly white teeth.

"Don't bother," I said, going to walk off. He stared at me confused for a minute and walked after me.

"Let me play you a song," he offered, starting to strum his ukulele.

"No thanks," I said, picking up my speed. I saw him shrug and walk off in a different direction.


End file.
